The New Age
by SilverFang3
Summary: Percy's back! And at 18 yrs old, it's obvious that the giant war is somewhere over the rainbow! Now the gods and some new godlings*hint* are at peace for a while but the giants and the titans aren't entirely finished with their little game of tug-o-war over the world. So join me as I tell you the story of the gods vs monsters finale! Also includes old Camp Half-Blood chars! (Xover)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am going straight onto the story guys, so well, enjoy! Oh but one thing I have to make clear, this story is totally random but only because its it was just a seed of idea floating around my head so I haven't even finished the plot or anything but I'm just going to write as I go.**

A dark haired 18 year old guy casually strolled in the midst of New York, expertly skipping past moving cars with a pair of white earphones plugged in his ears, the white contrasting against his richly tanned skin. A dark blue beanie snuggly fitting his head, a grey scarf draped loosely around his long neck. A designer ripped jeans adorned his legs matching his pale blue hoodie. In short he was as good-looking enough to be in a spotlight. But there was one other thing unusual about him other than his attractiveness, all the while he had had his eyes closed firmly shut as he swiftly dodged a speeding biker and a few wet mounds of snow. Oh yes, his eyes had been closed all along. But as he stepped into a building he paused, and finally snapped his eyes open. A beautiful pair of sea green eyes smiled at the receptionist at the counter.

"600th floor please, I believe." the dark haired guy grinned.

The receptionist looked up from his book with an irritated expression, that as soon as he realized who was in front of him, vanished into thin air, replaced by shock. "Ah... ah yes, uhm... the elevators are..uh, right around the... corner."

"Thank you, 'cause you see, the dear old sparky trio won't be pleased if I'm late." he grimaced as thunder rumbled across the now grayish New York sky.

The receptionist nodded dumbly as he watched the dark haired teen stroll towards the elevator, attracting the gaze of multiple girls in the lobby.

The said teen was now tapping along to the rhythm of the song that was being pumped into his ears through his earphones, drowning out the elevator music. Then,** DING!** He was there at the 600th floor.

_**Time to roll. **_He thought as he walked from the open elevator doors out onto the base of the mountain sprawled out before him.

**Short first chapter, sorry I'll be updating soon... I hope, cuz I'm not too motivated right now. - SilverFang3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! This time it will be longer~ I hope... **

All of the godlings' eyes' were focused on him, longing, respect, shock, eagerness, and expectation in each gaze as if they expected him to do some kind of amazing somersault. Then suddenly the dark haired guy stiffened, when an enormous gold tipped spear sailed towards him with brutal killer intent. Immediately the guy raised a hand, seemingly causing water to appear out of thin air to wrap around the spear, then solidifying into a clear celestial bronze hard lump of ice that appeared to be absolutely flawless.

"What the Hades?! That was supposed to hit you! You weren't supposed to block it, you idiot!" a leather clad man materialized before the green-eyed teen.

"That's my line! For the love of Zeus stop these stupid lame attacks! They never work anyways, Ares!" he sniffed.

"Whatever... **IDOT.**"

"Horrible comeback, you've got to work on your insults!" he said as they trudged up the mountain called Olympus, arguing all the way. The godlings' shocked gazes trailing them all the way up.

"Heehee...what?!" Ares snickered when he noticed the other looking at him suspiciously.

"...Nothing, gods its hot in here! Taking off my hat." the dark haired teenager sighed, slightly glancing at the guy beside him warily at times.

"..."

"What are you snickering ab-!" the teen was cut off by a thick brown sludge-like thing splashing him over his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! High-five, Apollo, Hermes!" Ares laughed uproariously.

"Now that was awesome!" Apollo snickered.

"HEEHEEHEE-!" Hermes turned around to slap their victim on the back in a good mannered way, when he found, rather than an angry teen, a furious, snarling and unnaturally large panther, its fur turning a reddish color, facing him.

Athena had been lounging on her throne, a beautiful polished oaken desk in front of her, piled with sheets of paper when she heard three very girly screams ringing through the air. She merely sighed and shook her head, taking a sip from a mug of coffee.

Poseidon had been taking Ophiotaurus out into the Courtyard of the gods on t Mt. Olympus, a new installment a certain blonde architect had thought up when three very terrified screams sliced through the air. He grinned, walking back towardsthe Throne Room.

Zeus had been floating on a fluffy white cloud high up above Mt. Olympus when three screams straight out of a horror movie reached his holy ears. He sniffed in exasperation, his cloud floating down towards the summit of Olympus.

Hades had been ordering a couple skeletons to walk Cerberus somewhere without any godlings, on Olympus, listening to the words of the current Lord of the Wild's words for once, when suddenly three shrill screams split the air. The Lord of the Dead merely smirked and sank into the ground.

Hera had been looking for her husband for quite a while now, wandering around her temple, she heard three very wretched screams disrupt the peaceful silence. She raised an eyebrow, frowning in disapproval, she teleported off to meet her husband.

Artemis had been sharpening her arrows with a certain daughter of Zeus by her side when she heard three screams of horror, she exchanged an amused glance at her second-in-command, and she and her deputy flashed away to the top of Olympus.

Hestia had been stoking the hearth at the Throne Room when three earsplitting screams shook the floor quite literally. Hestia just shook her head, a slight smile playing on her lips, she movied towards her firey throne sending a greeting to Athena.

Aphrodite had been filing her nails when she heard three terrified screams filling up her room. She smiled slightly, a mischievous look flitting across her perfect face. She arose from her plush chair, disapearing in a puff of designer perfume.

Hephaestus had been fixing up a lion automaton in his Forge on Olympus when three frantic screams echoed through the forge. He sigh and rubbed his temples, picking up a few thing-a-majigs, he walked out the door.

Dionysus had been out in a grape vineyard, testing out his grapes, when three ground shaking screams made the leaves of the vines tremble. He sighed and snapped his fingers, materializing into particles of sparkly confetti.

Demeter had been reading a book about agriculture while lying in a soft field of wheat when three petrified screams shattered the peaceful atmosphere. She stood up, scowling ferociously, and vanished into a swirl of wheat stalks.

Every Olympian on Olympus right then who had heard the screams had but only one thought; **FINALLY, LOOKS LIKE PERCY'S BACK.**

**Well slightly longer! Hope you enjoy! And you're free to be BRUTALLY honest about your feelings toward my work. Totally understand... cuz I need a few cyberslaps to wake up my motivation in here... -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**See? I'm updating a bit often... Oh well, on with the story.**

Every single Olympian sat on their glorious thrones awaiting the arrival of four more gods.

Zeus was lazily flicking a paper airplane across the room. His brother, Poseidon trying to crash Zeus' airplane with a small plane completely made of water of his own, while **their** brother, Hades trying to crash both planes with... drum roll please, a skeletal plane! Surprising...

At the same time Artemis was yawning, trying to shoot all the airplanes down from the air, her second-in-command, Thalia helping, to the irritation of the three brothers.

Across the room, Demeter was flicking her hand this way and that, trying to change all of Dionysus' grape vines on his throne to stalks of wheat, much to the annoyance of the wine god.

Next to them Hephaestus had put together a small unicorn, competing against Athena who had at the same time, crafted a mini chariot, which Aphrodite was trying to paint a baby blue with her manicure.

Hera was fanning herself with a peacock feathered fan... in the middle of winter, trying to avoid the weird airplanes and arrows flying her direction.

Meanwhile Hestia, a large fiery bird perched on the head of her throne, noticed the doors creaking open, revealing three scratched, panting, and bleeding gods making to walk in.

"Gods and goddesses! Seems like our fellow relatives have decided to join us today for the Winter Solstice!" Hestia clapped her hands, the sound resonating throughout the room.

"Where's Percy?" Aphrodite inquired staring at the tired trio.

"Here, now get him the Hades off me." Hermes held up a battered hand, holding a small red bundle of fur.

"AWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~!" Aphrodite squealed, gently grabbing the fuzz ball, poking it until big sea green eyes peeked out.

Really, it was hard for even the most composed of gods to keep in their own squeals when those churning sea green eyes were revealed... but then right after the eyes, came the mouth, two shining white fangs gleaming in the light menacingly. Then the mini kitten started to grow at an unnaturally fast rate, along with its fangs and piercing eyes, glaring accusingly at Aphrodite, causing her to drop the now enormous red panther.

"**APHRODITE...!"**the wild cat snarled.

"...I didn't do anything." everyone in the room stared at her, a disbelieving moo sounding from above.

"**THEN TELL ME WHY I AM RED!**" the cat bristled its red fur.

"Um, permanent hair-dye...?" she suggested tentatively.

"...**WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?**" the cat slowly shrank back to a whimpering mass of fur.

Poseidon walked over to the cute ball of fur on the marble floor, untouched by Aphrodite, and carried it over to another throne, made completely of ice.

"I think it looks fine." she whispered, attracting many looks of 'seriously?!'.

"Ahem, well, may the meeting start." Athena looked pointedly at Zeus, who blinked, realizing that the show was over.

"Oh... uh yeah, sure, so anything strange to report?" he asked.

"Nothing interesting so far, only a few sea monsters churning the waters a bit." Poseidon glanced over to the red lump of fur across the room on the icy throne.

"Only the usual dead, gathering drakon souls, here, so if you ever chance upon one... I'd be grateful for an extra for my collection." Hades examined a crystal jar of little cold blue orbs of light that floated around inside, obviously it was his mentioned collection.

"Okayyyyy, well, I've noticed a few extra wise heads growing up to maturity in the world, but really no evil, scheming mortals or demigods I've noticed for now." Athena twirled her pencil expertly between her fingers.

"Technology has been gradually improving the years and aren't anywhere near to stopping, as far as I can see, though Steve Jobs has..." cue sniffing and sobbing sounds, "passed away..."

"A small improvement in preventing poachers from stealing any of my precious peacocks, and so far the regular amount of marriages and, sadly, divorcements." Hera sighed, glancing at her peacock feathered fan.

"As Hera has mentioned... MARRIAGES! And other major love affairs around in the world... Yippee!" Aphrodite smiled cheerily, pink flower petals fluttering around the room from an unknown source.

"Many fair duels for their rights have been happening in the mortal, and demigod world, not too many brawls." Ares had changed into a clothes that weren't torn apart like before, and was examining a little sharp icicle that had flown from a certain son of Poseidon, to pierce him in the center of his forehead, a pinprick of ichor dotting his head.

"The fair amount of deliveries over the world and communication. Transportation is being used quite often these days, as usual." Hermes had also changed, also examining an icicle imbedded into his hand.

"Many new singers, and stars have been competing for the title of American Sweetheart, which a certain somebody will have to compete for too, later in the future! OUCH." Apollo was in the same situation of the previous two gods that had spoken, an icicle stuck in his foot.

"The Hunt has been hunting down many monsters, and you should also find a soul of a drakon somewhere south of Ohio, Hades." Artemis was fingering a crescent necklace, adorning her slim neck, and matching her silver eyes. **(I think they were silver?).**

"Many wonderful wines, produced, and parties..." Dionysus muttered, focused on the wine magazine in his hands.

"Yes, a fine harvest this year, much wheat, enough for everyone!" Demeter's eyes glazed over with delight, imagining her wheat fest.

"..." Zeus stared at a red lump of fur, big, innocent, sea-green eyes peeping back at him.

Everyone in the room that had made the mistake of looking at those eyes, started adopting similar expressions as of Percy, in his animal form, looking at Zeus pleadingly, not even knowing what they were begging for. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, and Artemis had managed to raise a hand to prevent themselves from falling into Percy's trap, in time, knowing from experience.

"Perseus! You will report in the details of your realm." Zeus stated firmly, much to the disappointment of the trapped gods and goddesses.

"... Life has been going on fairly well, the usual births and deaths, as Uncle has said. The colder regions have been, unfortunately melting more quickly due to global warming, but I'm working on that." Percy sniffed, still in cute kitten form.

"Alright. Well, nothing much here either, except the pollution level has been slightly over average around China." **(I know from experience) **Zeus finished.

"Well, that was quick." Poseidon said.

"Then, gods dismissed, go back to your duties! And Percy remember your new role as the official god of Life, Ice, and Time! Also, though I know you probably haven't forgotten, care for your sacred animals; seals, pegasi, and panthers." Zeus reminded Percy sternly, who had been growing to become an over-averagely large panther once again, albeit a red one now, do to Aphrodite's potion.

"Yessir, Captain." Percy mock saluted with a red paw, before flashing away.

**FINISHED! Do ya like it? Review below! And FOLLOW! Or not. Anywho, more words! Enjoy waiting for the next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I'm back! And I, as the author of this fanfiction, am excited! YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *throws confetti*...ok... I've calmed enough to write a bit more... *rubs both hands together* Okey dokey, so... well... yeah... ENJOY!**

With a swirl of frosty snowflakes, a red furred panther appeared, perched atop of a snow covered pine tree, the wildcat looked out towards a huge old bluish gray mansion balancing precariously on the steep cliff in front of him. Down below the mansion was empty space that stretched all the way down to the churning seas below. The rather tall mansion was supported by only two columns of what looked like clear ice, wedged between the mansion and the cliffs wall. The panther gracefully climbed out from the tree, swiftly using the branches as makeshift stairs, he began pawing through the untouched and sparkly white snow coating the ground, leaving a trail of rather big paw prints in the snow. Tail swinging to and fro, he stalked warily towards the door way of the mansion, it's shocking green eyes flitting across the flat, clean landscape. The eerie quiet bothered him, and it showed, the dislike evident in every twitch of his soft pink nose. The silence wouldn't last long, either, and the wildcat was bracing himself for the impact of the sudden screech of whatever was going to be thrown at his sensitive ears.

And sure enough a screech split the frosty air, almost blowing the cat of his feet, a pair of identical foxes pounced on his broad shoulders, yowling into his ears. But that wasn't all... a small, cute brown monkey followed, swinging around the panthers neck without fear, tugging on his ears.

"PERCYYYYYYY!~" The foxes and monkey screeched, causing several birds to fly out of their nests, startled.

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" Percy snarled, baring his saber fangs, he shook off his fellow friends, "I mean, SERIOUSLY Leo? Travis, Connor?! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU! After a cup of hot chocolate graces my lips.

"..." All three of the smaller animals looked at the Percy with puppy eyes, only to see that Percy had already trotted up to the doors of the mansion. They started to get up, walking up to the black wild cat and once again jumping on to ride on the broad shoulders of the larger animal. Percy began picking up speed, starting off with a quick trot, he was now at a speedy run, only a few meters before the large oaken doors, he leapt towards the very solid looking wood, to... harmlessly pass through the doors that weren't even open. Inside of the building, it was warm, and homely, the aroma of freshly baked cookies floated around. Percy was immediately onto the scent, as usual, ignoring the looks of awe and shock coming from what looked like very normal high school students.

"It's so big! And the smaller ones are SO cute!" girls squealed.

"Wow, I wonder who's golems those are?!" **(this confusing comment will be explained further in the story).**

"DUDE! That ain't no golem! That's a god! All of them are!" hushed voices followed them down the corridors of what looked like ordinary school lockers, but the huge wild cat had his eyes closed, merely following the smell of blue cookies with his nose high, large muscled body being stroked softly by daring demigods.

"Isn't the School director, a god, too? They say that his sacred animals a large black wild cat!"

"Look at those claws! They're nasty sharp! I wanna check out his fangs!" a student said, drawing snickers out of the three others perched on Percy's back.

Soon, the group of animals were out of the hallways and were strolling towards the kitchens, albeit slightly ruffled with all the hands that had reached out to try to feel their fur. And much to the demigod students' delight, they found it to be extremely soft. Finally, they were at the kitchens, and by then each and every one of the creatures had saliva almost pouring out of their mouths.

"Why, it's my favorite demigods!" A motherly voice greeted them, and recognizing Sally Jackson's voice, and cooking skills, all four demigods dove into their separate trays of freshly baked, blue cookies set out in front of them, "Well, aren't you just famished!"

"WE ARE. WE ARE." The Stolls fervently agreed in human form, spraying blue crumbs everywhere.

"Dude, SAY, don't SPRAY!" Leo and Percy grimaced in disgust, in their human forms as well.

The twins paid no heed to their words, still eating and stealing from one another, at the same time. Percy yawned, tiredly, revealing two very unnaturally sharp canines, probably remaining from his transformation.

"Why do you always keep your super panther power fangs after changing from your sacred animal back to human form? Hmm, Percy?" Leo wrinkled his nose, as he tried not to yawn, himself.

"Super power panther fangs?" Percy's eye twitched.

"... You know what I'm talking about!"

"... Super power panther fangs..." Percy muttered.

"O for the love of Zeus! Just answer the damn question!" Leo rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment at his own weird choice of words.

"... To scare people off when they get too annoying... with my SUPER POWER PANTHER FANGS." Percy made his pupils become green slits, and bare his fangs to exaggerate his point.

"..." Travis, Connor, and Leo looked at Percy, who had gone to the point of growing a tail that was currently sweeping over floor. Percy's mother, sitting on a tall stool, just like the other former demigods in the room, was scratching a black cat ear that had sprouted out on top of Percy's head, identical to its opposite ear on the other side.

Percy smiled innocently, baring those snow-white fangs. Connor was warily eyeing his sharp nails... that looked very similar to claws, shredding a tissue.

"Yea... uhm... Percy? I didn't mean any offense..." Leo raised both hands in the air as a sign of surrender, slowly scooting as far back as he could from the cat/god in front of him.

"Good." Percy's ears, tail, and claws vanished, much to Sally's disappointment, only leaving the fangs, that looked like they would stay for a while, the eyes were returning to normal.

"..." The Stolls had resumed on munching on their cookies, wondering if Percy could be bribed with milk, it would save them a great deal of drachmas or even denarii in their future of stealing, pranking, and squirming out of very angry gods'/demigods' clutches….

**Well, DONE. Now if u find anything weird or disturbing or awesome or so-so, just review below! Also I have much new inspiration! And I will be posting a story with just seeds of inspiration, read for adoptions soon! Cuz... I need to let out some of this inspirational steam... well, I'll update soon… maybe…. probably….probably not….. SOMETIME. Ok? Oh… but I'm also lacking inspiration some places…. like the animal forms of Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Octavian, Drew, Silena, Beckendorf, and any others you can think of! So HELP! PLEASE! And I will update faster if u help! Promise! Actually I can't update AT ALL if u guys don't help with these. :( - SilverFang3**


End file.
